Reading (i.e., scanning) machine-readable code with devices such as Smartphones has become very common. During use of the device, a user may want to execute a particular scan-related operation such as initiating scanning, terminating scanning, performing a particular scan-related function (e.g., focusing, zooming in or out, etc.), or changing or configuring a scan setting. However, execution of a scan-related function may require the user of the device to navigate to and press or touch buttons, capacitive surfaces, or resistive surfaces. Therefore, executing a scan-related operation can be a difficult and/or slow process. The buttons may be overlaid upon a video feed of the machine-readable code, but this is also not ideal as it detracts from the aesthetics of the video feed. Navigation to and/or engagement with the buttons and other surfaces may also be difficult to do with the same hand that is holding the device while the other hand holds the item on which the machine-readable code to be read (scanned) appears.
Therefore, a need exists for methods for changing a configuration of a device for reading machine reading code. There is also a need for methods for changing a configuration of the device for reading machine-readable code that can be easily and quickly performed with one hand, without engaging a button, a capacitive surface, or a resistive surface of the device.